Percy Jackson, Olympian
by bryndill
Summary: (takes place after Percy beats Gaea) A new enemy has risen, more powerful than Zeus, combined Egyptian powers and Greek powers. has Percy met his match? write a review please, if you hate it be honest. if 3 people want me to continue it, i will
1. Chapter 1

Percy was having the time of his life. With all his friends they had finally defeated Gaea the earth goddess and they were celebrating. Annabeth was being her good old self, sarcastic, not trying to look good but managing to look better than everyone else. Talia was congratulating him. Nico was standing in corner, hands in pockets, smiling, and Tyson…. Where was Tyson? Maybe saying hello to rainbow Percy thought.

"Guys I'll be right back" he said and left.

As soon as Percy was out he felt himself drifting away. He was now in the throne room of the gods and Zeus stood with his back to Percy and had his arms crossed. Percy was silent out of respect as he waited to hear what Zeus wanted to say to him.

"Jackson, I'm here to tell of your enemy." Said Zeus

"Right after I Defeated Gaea?"

"Stronger than Gaea, he is the son of Circe and he followed the path of my father Kronos and all the other titans, he absorbed their powers." Said Zeus

"I have beaten Kronos and Atlas before." Said Percy

"No, he has also absorbed other's powers, Set the Egyptian god of evil and Apophis the giant snake that represents fear. He is more powerful than even I, Zeus."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Kotonix and he-"

Percy was fading from the throne room, he could feel it.

Percy stood right in front of a figure that looked his age with Jet black hair that was slightly spiky and dark skin. He was dressed in normal teenage clothes (black jeans black and red hoodie and a cool Deadmau5 T-shirt.)

"Percy I've been dying to meet you!"

Percy was shocked at this stranger's sudden appearance and must have shown it because the stranger then said,

"Ah you must be wondering who I am and where you are, but first sit."

He opened his hand and some black and red energy came out and formed into the shape of a couch then solidified.

"That's incredible!" Exclaimed Percy "where did you learn to do that?"

The stranger laughed then said "Ah questions, questions they can wait now please sit." The stranger sat and said "It won't bite I promise."

Percy was afraid it was going to be like Crusty's waterbed palace and it would kill him or trap him but as he sat down he was surprised to find it… was a couch. "Would you like a drink Percy?" he flicked his hand and some Goblet's appeared. "They work the same way as the one in camp Half-blood" said the stranger. Percy took one and said "Blue cherry coke" instantly the goblet filled with the blue substance. "Who are you?" asked Percy. How do you summon objects from energy? "It is called the Duat and it allows me to summon objects at my will, but I use it differently from everyone Else, you see others can simply pull their belongings to them. With my power I can actually create the objects." "Remind me again who you are" "my name is Kotonix."

At once Percy sprung up and pulled riptide (in pen form) out of his pocket. "Kotonix grinned at him. "There's no need for that" "You have the power of the titans… how?" at this he turned stiff "a little trick my mother taught me before you…" the stiffness was gone and the smile was back " let's put the past behind us then. I didn't bring you here simply because of a little chit-chat, I was going to ask you to join me in this… crusade"

"Never." Replied Percy angrily. He then uncapped riptide. "I don't even plan to kill the gods. I just want what you do; the gods to recognize their children and respect them like they deserve!" said Kotonix jumping up. Percy lowered his sword. "How do you plan to do that?" he smiled "I plan to ask Zeus and his Olympians to stand down. And in time silently banish them one by one to Tartarus and then we claim mount Olympus for our own."

Percy walked closer and said "I see the advantages but in my book that's not the gods caring for their children!" Percy swung riptide at Kotonix's head, or tried to but it then froze in mid-air and vanished. Percy tried to back up but found he couldn't. Kotonix had frozen time.

Kotonix then kicked Percy and he flew backwards at about 150 Mph and tumbled. Kotonix then held up his hand and balled it into a fist causing Percy to fly straight into his punch and if that wasn't enough he stayed levitating in the air after impact. He was then slammed down by an invisible force as Kotonix dropped his hand. Kotonix gave Percy an uppercut sending him flying. He stomped his foot and a shockwave knocked Percy straight up 10 feet and he landed with a thump on his back. "This power could have been yours Percy"

Percy had no idea where he was but luckily he could sense water close by, he called on it and one of the walls exploded and water flowed towards Percy, healing him. He felt riptide in his pocket and drew it. Gathering up all the water into a jet that would knock a giant or a dragon over.

Kotonix simply help out his hand and caught the jet laughing he then said "you think that's strong watch this. Riptide was no longer in Percy's hand but in Kotonix's. With his other hand he created... Lava! He melted riptide and then shot a small (no larger than a pea) ball of lava at Percy. Even a piece of lava that small pushed Percy to the edge of death. Red and black energy shot from Kotonix's hand and hit Percy faster than a machine gun. Percy fell back on the floor. But Kotonix made Percy levitate towards him.

"Evil will always be stronger than good Percy. Even Zeus knows I am more powerful than him; he would die by my hand! Ha think of that. The king of the gods killed by a mere demigod!

Percy was shocked. Kotonix was a demigod? Before he could think this over Knives formed around Kotonix and flew straight at the still levitating Percy before repeatedly stabbing him over and over. Percy dropped to the ground, defeated.

An axe with a black and red blade formed in Kotonix's hand, as he raised it high for the final blow of Percy's life. Percy Jackson, demigod legend blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy awoke, feeling worse than ever. Percy tried to open his eyes but after a number of attempts realized that it was too. A voice said, "Do not try; it is too much for you after Kotonix almost killed you, we only just managed to get you out." Percy waited but the voice said no more. It felt like a decade until he opened his eyes and saw a marble room filled with all the Olympians... It was the legendary hospital of Olympus. His closest friends, Grover and Annabeth were both there at his side. "It is too late for you, Percy, you are dying. There is no cure for what Kotonix did to you." Percy gasped and realized that the ball of lava couldn't have possibly hurt him as much as it did because he was the son of Poseidon and he was naturally resistant to lava "Zeus, how did the lava hurt me? I am resistant; I discovered that back when I was in the volcano, you remember, Annabeth. She nodded and Zeus answered with sadness. "That lava was black. It was made of pure evil. It is killing you."

Annabeth burst into tears and Grover started to make a noise like a goat that was choking on a bit of soda can. "How long do I-" he was cut off because Annabeth threw herself on top of him and wouldn't let go.

"I'll never forget you..." she whispered. Zeus cleared his throat "If you had allowed me to finish, Miss Chase, then you would know that there is a way of Mr. Jackson's survival, and not only that but we have reason to believe that it would make him strong enough to defeat Kotonix. "I tried to telling you this, Percy, but you vanished"

"What are you talking about?" asked Percy. "The true reason that Demigods cannot look at the god's true form is because then they would inherit the power of that god," explained Zeus. "But Jason saw Hera's true form!" exclaimed Percy. "Hera is the only one with the gift to make demigods not absorb her power. Mr. Jackson, if you will please stand, Mr. Underwood and Ms. Chase please leave the room."

Zeus then yelled "Behold the true power of the gods of Olympus!"


	3. Chapter 3

At once Zeus burst into a bright and sizzling supernova. The more Percy gazed the more he burned, high above any temperature known to man. The pain grew and soon Poseidon stepped up and did the same. After Poseidon stood, Hades followed his example, and then one by one the Olympians stood up and made Percy burn.

When they were done, Percy realised that his own skin was glowing gold brighter and brighter every second.

"This is going to hurt," Hades muttered.

Percy exploded into a fiery supernova of his own. Percy was now more powerful than the king of the gods himself. Then everything fell into blackness (again).

When Percy awoke he was aching all over. He found himself to be on top of a skyscraper overlooking New York City. He didn't feel any different, and the plan had probably failed. Kotonix was now unstoppable.

Percy walked over to edge and stared down at the street far below. Suddenly a gust of wind blew strongly over him. Percy almost stabilised himself, but fell. "This is the end," he thought.

Percy hit the ground at top speed but felt nothing.

"Is this what death feels like?" He muttered into the ground.

He slowly got up and gasped. He had fallen off a building and smashed into the concrete below, apparently unscathed. He needed to get away from the street fast because people were pointing at him and muttering.

Suddenly, Percy flew upwards into the air, and people gaped at him. Percy began to panic, wishing that he was invisible. He was immediately struck by lightning and vanished. He wished he was back on the building, and following his wish, lightning struck the roof, and he teleported there.

Percy had no idea of what was happening to him. He had controlled the air and lightning by natural instinct. He then felt another surge and realised what was happening. The powers of the gods were kicking in one by one. Percy looked down and saw an innocent civilian being beaten by two street thugs.

"Perfect time to try out my new skills," Percy thought.

He jumped off the building and shot water from his hands to slow down his fall. He touched ground softly and surrounded the two thugs in a sphere of water. Concentrating on the task before him, he struck it with lightning, electrocuting the thugs and knocking them out cold. Quickly Percy grabbed the scared citizen and flew far away from the thugs around the corner... Wait... Percy realized that he had sensed them with his mind...

"Time for a little public service," Percy thought to himself. He dropped the lady, making a floating ball of water carry her down. Percy then turned into water vapor and flew over to one of the thugs. The thug breathed in Percy and at once Percy found himself to be holding the gun. Percy was now in control of the thug. The thug was unaware that a seventeen year old boy was controlling his body. Percy/thug followed the rest of the group back to the base and then felt another surge. This one felt different.


End file.
